


Til Death

by Kalloway



Series: Royal Blood [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elise gives Sakura a tour.





	Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'creepy'.  
> June 24, 2018.

"Don't you think it's creepy down here, Elise?" Sakura asked as she edged closely behind Elise while being led through corridors of decorated skeletons deep in Windmire's catacombs. She could see the city's strange roots wrapped around some of them, holding them in place. Flowers and more were tucked around others. 

"It's pretty," Elise replied with a smile. "These were all Windmire's citizens. And you'll be queen, so someday all of your subjects will be here too!" 

"Oh..." Sakura had another question, but she didn't dare ask. 

"But you and Xander..." Elise grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come on! I'll show you!"


End file.
